The heartbreaker, the decision
by xJenocidex
Summary: Kagome sees inuyasha with Kikyo again...but this time she goes to Koga. what will happen now? will she stay with Koga? or go back to inuyasha? But wait! she's already mated to someone already! DISCONTINUED, sorry guys :
1. Default Chapter

Hey! this is my first fanfic so tell me if i suck, ok? thanx! ok! read on!

Chapter 1

"You are such a stubborn baka!" yelled the raven-haired girl, pointing at a certain hanyou. "Me! It's your fault that that demon ran away with the jewel shards! Kikyo would have done a better job than you!" the hanyou spat back. Now noticing what he had just said, he slapped his forehead. He regretted even saying what e had just said. "Listen Kagome-"

"I'm going home!" she yelled on the brink of tears, stomping to the direction of the well, leaving a saddened hanyou behind. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all watched Kagome disappear into the woods from afar, away form Inuyasha.

**Kagome's Era**

Leaping out of the well, Kagome saw her grandfather talk to the last person she would want to see- Hojo. She could hear a stream of lies but was horrified when he said she had 'lip fungus'. Running towards Hojo, she scolded her grandfather, who then left into the house. "So, um….K-Kagome, would you…would you like to go o-out with me?" he stupidly asked. "I'm sorry Hojo, but I am really busy, but I promise you next week!" she replied, running inside to catch some sleep. "o-ok" he told no one on specific before going home.

Inside her room, Kagome thought about what she had said. 'Why did I object? Inuyasha doesn't love me anyway…' she thought to herself, sighing deeply. 'But what if he comes back? To get me?' She turned around, closing her eyes, trying to fall asleep…

Waking up, she saw Inuyasha beside her bed. She gasped. "Inuyasha…why are you here?" she asked curiously. He deeply sighed. "Because…because…I chose Kikyo. I'm sorry. I'm done" he looked at her sorrowfully. "But…..I…I…love you" she managed to talk. Inuyasha hesitated but said "But I hate you" anyway. He then turned around and left.


	2. Seeking comfort

Disclaimer: I dun own Inuyashi! (Frowns)

Inuyasha: Inuyasha! Get it straight women! INU-YA-SHA!

Jen: ok, ok! Geeze, you _are_ stubborn!

Kagome: (throws hands in the air) Man you guys really are slow!

Silence

Kagome: What?

Miroku: Hey there Sango! (Touches butt)  
Sango: Monk touch me again and you will never again see the light of day!

Miroku: o……kkkk……… (Grins and gropes butt, the leaves)

Sango: DIE YOU PERVERT! (Starts running after Miroku)

Jen: I want to thank Ana B. for reviewing and 'editing' my work (Waves at screen) HI ANA! HI OSCAR! OK! On with the fic!

Sango: !

Kagome: wow Sango, such a large vocabulary you got there

Bolting out of her bed, Kagome found sweat on her body and woke up breathing heavily. Then she realized it was a dream. 'Oh kami, thank god it was a dream' Kagome thought to herself.

**The next day…..**

Kagome yawned as she was walking to school. Suddenly Inuyasha sprang into her head. 'Maybe I should go apologize…. He might forgive me' she thought to herself as she was running back to the shrine

**Feudal Era:**

Inuyasha entered the forest. He was searching for it, but didn't find it. Her lavender scent. The same exact scent that drove him berserk every time he was near her. Entering the clearing, he saw…..Kikyo? He had no time fro this. He wanted to apologize to Kagome. But he didn't move. He wanted to, but for some strange reason he couldn't. As if hypnotized by her appearance, he began to walk towards her. 'Whoa, what am I doing? Why can't I stop...?' his brain was asking him endless questions about Kagome if she found out what he was doing which stopped when Kikyo pulled him to an embrace and kiss at once.

As she was walking through the forest, she caught Inuyasha's 'scent' mixed with……clay? Walking towards his aura, she saw the very last thing she would want to see.

Inuyasha, still under some kind of 'hypnotism', kissed Kikyo back. Kagome, now crying, caught Kikyo's attention. With a smirk, Kagome became paralyzed. Her heart sank as she heard Kikyo ask him a question that would decide their relationship together. "Tell me, my love, who would you choose? That weak miko or I?" Inuyasha finally came to his senses. "I love Kagome, not you. She cared for me in sickness or when I was hurt. She cried for me. I love her" he said, but mentally gasped when instead he said "You, my love. That Miko is nothing but a nuisance and a mere shard detector to me. When I am done collecting the jewel shards, I will dispose of her….she is in her world now, but when she comes back we will finish finding the shards then I will tell her the truth" he concluded. Kagome, heartbroken, left before Inuyasha could even sense her.

Kagome went to the first person that came to mind-Koga. Running to his cave, she broke down when she saw him. Running to comfort her, he said "what did dog crap do to you this time?" she sobbed in response, hugging him tightly. She calmed down after a minute or two. At this point, Koga thought this time was the best time to ask her. Taking her small hands into his, he asked "Kagome, I know I have asked you this countless times, but since mutt-face has his clay pot, will you be my mate now?" Kagome eyes widened and she immediately answered "Yes! Yes Koga I will be your mate." His face immediately brightened as he added one more thing. "Since you accept my proposal, then you must know that's you will become a wolf demon when I mark you mine" he said, smiling. "Anything. I will do anything for you." She said, withdrawing a side of her shirt. Koga sunk his fangs in her shoulder as she winced in pain but it went away quickly. A blue light formed around her, blinding Koga. When it disappeared, he stared in awe. Kagome looked the same, not counting the long long, fangs and claws. She also had dark-violet eyes. 'Wow, she's _still_ looking good!' he thought, grinning. "Well, any change?" she asked happily, opening her eyes. She touched her hair, which ran down all the way to her feet. "Oooooohhhhhh," she said. "That is soooooooo cool!" She said with a hue grin on her face. Koga also grinned in response. "Ok now beautiful, let me inform my people" he said as he led her deeper into the cave. "My brothers! I present to you all my new mate!" he said, as Kagome stepped forward, blushing deeply. "Congratulations sister Kagome!" one wolf said. All the other cheered. "Let us go do our first job together..." Koga slowly said. "With pleasure" Kagome responded. Te two jumped into the woods.

With the Inu group….

'Kagome, where could you be?' Thought the worried hanyou. 'She was home yesterday, right?' he told himself. "Inuyasha, where's Kagome?" Shippo asked. "I'm looking for her, runt" he answered gruffly. "I miss mommy!" cried Shippo.

Running towards the woods, Kagome and Koga were flirting all the way until they reached a lake. Kagome looked at her reflection in the still moving water. "Damn, I look good!" she said out loud. "Beautiful" responded Koga. She blushed. Suddenly he stood up and his ears perked up. He sniffed around. "I smell dog-chow, but no clay…" he said, turning around to Kagome. "I never want to see him again," she responded.

With the Inu group… 

"Inuyasha where's-" Shippo stopped in his tracks as he saw Inuyasha turn around with his ears perking up. Sango and Miroku could hear Inuyasha growling. Kilala growled back and moved her head in what seemed like a nod. She transformed into her demon form. Inuyasha ran ahead as the rest tried to follow their hanyou friend.

Jen: HA! I'm finally done!

Inuyasha: bout time! You type so damn slow it's like I talk in slow mo!

Kagome: SIT! He meant you did well…: gives death glare to Inuyasha:

Jen: please R&R!


	3. final goodbye good enough title?

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Inuyasha…..but I do own………his plushie!

OK! Sorry this took so long but if I don't get al least 10 reviews I will have to kick ur butt and remove this story….

* * *

As he entered the clearing, he saw the wolf prince standing on a large cliff. "Inuyasha," Koga started. "Koga," Inuyasha replied, "I am going to ask one question and then I'll leave." He said calmly. "Ask away" Koga answered. "Now, tell me honestly….have you seen Kagome?" he asked pleadingly. "Honestly? I want to thank you for 'delivering' her to me" Koga answered. "Delivering her…..to…..to YOU!" Inuyasha growled out angrily. "Koga, have you-" Kagome's eyes grew wide at the sight of Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. They all stared her down, except for Kilala, who immediately recognized her and ran to her side, purring excitingly. Kagome, who didn't say anything, just smiled and pet her. "Get away from Kilala!" Sango screamed. "Ok Kilala, go back to Sango" Kagome whispered quite loudly. "How do…you know my name?" Sango asked. "Sango, it's me! Kagome!" she told Sango. "K-Kagome!" Inuyasha managed to say surprised at what he had just seen.

"MOMMY!" yelled Shippo as he ran into Kagome's arms. She giggled. "Nice to see you too, Shippo" she answered. But her face instantly fell and her face turned a few shades of red when she felt a hand go up and down her butt. "Eww…GET AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled. The owner of this hand got a well-deserved slap. After, in a split second you could see Sango chasing Miroku with her Hiraikotsu (sp?) while Kagome just stood there, giggling. She then turned to Inuyasha and the giggling ceased. He was sitting all by himself, studying hard at the ground. And of course, Koga was keeping an eye on him. Kagome began to walk to Inuyasha when Koga stepped in front of her. "What do you think your doing?" he asked, kind of surprised. "Let me talk to him" she whispered. Koga hesitated, but then sighed, which Kagome took as a 'yes'.

'Why….why is she with him! Koga! She knows I hate that fleabag…..' The lonely hanyou thought sadly. 'Then, I have to tell her…..tell her that I lo…..I lo………' his thoughts were stopped when he saw Kagome sit right in front of him. His face turned soft looking at her demon form. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" she calmly asked. He did nothing but look away. "I-I want you to come back with us……with _me_." He said, still looking down. He then felt a warm hand melt into his. He looked into the eyes of a smiling female youkai. "Inuyasha….." she began softly, on the verge of tears. "You don't need me…."- she looked down-"You've got Kikyo, so you don't need me anymore. She can help you finish finding the jewel shards so you can finally become a full-blooded demon." He now looked sadder then ever he felt his hand go stiff again as the warmness disappeared.

* * *

Everybody was leaving now, and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were sad to leave their friend behind. "You'll come visit us, right?" pointed out a sad Kitsune. "Well Shippo," Kagome smiled. "Actually I was going to ask _you_ something. Would you like to come with me and Koga?" She finished. "You mean you really mean it?" yelled Shippo. Kagome nodded. "Yay!" he yipped, then jumped into Kagome's open arms. "Don't worry, I'll come visit you anyway" Kagome said to Sango and Miroku. Before leaving, Kagome took had 4 shards around her neck and took out 2, and handed them to Sango and Miroku. "Give these to Inuyasha. I can't bear to see him anymore." She said softly as the handed them to Sango. "Are you ready, love?" Koga asked as he stretched his arm out to her. 'Well, at least he's considerate' thought Sango, remembering all the times Inuyasha had to drag her everywhere.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Koga" Kagome said, feeling guilty. "Its ok" he whispered huskily in her ear. He then grabbed her waist and kissed her. Kagome could hear Inuyasha growling from afar. She suddenly felt guilty. But why? She loves Koga, not Inuyasha. Or is it the other way around? 'No,' she thought to herself, 'I love Koga…….right?' She then snapped back into reality only when she felt another tongue probe into her mouth…..

Pushing him away, Kagome blushed furiously. "Koga, not here!" she whispered. He grinned. "Alright then, lets go home!" he responded, but Kagome refused. "I want to spend some time with my friends before I leave" she said, looking at Koga pleadingly. "Fine. But if this mutt does anything to you, I wear I'll-" Kagome hushed him by putting a finger to his mouth. "Fine. I'll see you at home." He lightly kissed her and left. "Alright then, lets go!" she said happily as she lead the way to Kaede's hut.

Once reaching the hut, they settled down and so suddenly Kagome was bombarded with all different kinds of questions, except for Inuyasha (a/n: DUH), who just sat there looking her over and over again. 'why did she have to leave with that loser?...she knows I hate him…..or is it out of jealousy?...could that mean…..no, it cant……..no one can love some one like me……….so does that mean I'm doomed to be alone forever?...' he heavily sighed.

Walking back into the hut, he saw everyone there but Kagome. Where was she? She was outside, "thinking". 'Why do I feel weird?...I-I can't….stand up….why?' she struggled to get up but couldn't. As she did, Inuyasha stepped outside, looking like he was looking for something. He spotted her wobbling. "Kagome, are you-" but stopped short when he saw Kagome turn around and take one look at his face, then collapsed. "Kagome!" he yelled, running to her. But looking at her, her hair had grown back to normal, and her fangs claws, and everything else went back to normal……but why?

Jen: ok not exactly a cliffy but so wut? Sue me! Lol neways, review!


	4. Chapter 4

Omg it has been a while.

Geez.

Yes I'm still alive.

-Sweatdrops-

Gomen nasai for not posting sooner!

Forgive me!

-Hides under rock-

I will up date for _to love another_ as well.

Hope you like!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha looked Kagome over again, making sure he was seeing right. Upon looking closer, black hair toppled over her body. Inuyasha, annoyed, pulled back his-wait, black? 'Kuso!' he cursed while picking her up. Yet he still questioned himself.

'Why should I still care for her….?'

'**Because you still love her….**'

'Who are you….? No wait…don't answ-'

'**Your inner self, you dimwit**'

'……Now I'm beginning to go crazy'

Inuyasha ignored his mental battle with himself as he decided to go back to the hut. As soon as he entered Sango was the first to ask the questions.

"What? What happened?" asked the worried taijia, catching sight of the human inu hanyou and the unconscious transformed Kagome in his arms.

"Why is she human…? I though she as a full blooded youkai" asked a confused Miroku.

"Aye, but maybe a part of her wanted to be human, or _half_" responded Kaede.

"Really? But why? I highly doubt it be Inuyasha" Shippo said as a matter-of-factly. Inuyasha shot Shippo a death glare. Shippo shivered. "Oooohhh….if looks could kill…" he said, scared.

"Well, if you ask me, I'd agree with Shippo about Lady Kagome's transformation. But if she _did_ turn human or half demon, who would it be for? She doesn't know any more half demons in this era, at least" Miroku stated. Inuyasha just gave them all the cold shoulder.

"Inuyasha, todays the new moon right? That's why you're human! So maybe Kagome _was_ hanyou after all" Sango questioned. Inuyasha only nodded in acknowledgement.

'Hmmm….probably. I wonder what she would look like as a full youkai' he thought to himself, a weird grin on his face.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

During the night of the new moon, Kagome woke up. She gasped when she felt her change. 'I have to get out of here!' she desperately thought. Walking towards the exit, she saw Shippo sleeping on the corner, and Sango and Miroku…in the same sleeping bag?! Grinning, Kagome got outside and began to run into the woods, only to run into a very sleepy hanyou.

"What are you doing outside?" he asked calmly. Kagome looked confused then suddenly sank to the floor, crying. Inuyasha, by instinct, sat down next to her and took her in his arms, trying to say something, but nothing would come out of his mouth(A/n: Great, now when he has something worth saying it doesn't come out --). Kagome, also by instinct, wrapped her arms around him. 'ohmygosh! What am I doing to Koga?! He doesn't even deserve me. He deserves someone better!' she thought bitterly to herself. 'One more thing before I leave….' She began to cry again.

"Inuyasha, you know I love you, but we gotta stop being like this. I mean you and Kikyo, always running off to do kami knows what, so, I grant you your wish before I leave….SIT!" and when he fell, Kagome went to him and took off his rosary and threw it far.

"There! Now no more 'wench here, wench there, wench why did you sit me!'" she cried again, then left running deep into the woods.

-------

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama! Jaken called Rin a bad name!" a happy child chirped, running in circles around the demon lord's feet. Sesshomaru bent down and picked up a rather large pebble, then chucked it Jaken, knocking him out cold.

"Oh! And before Rin could forget, Jaken-sama gave this to Rin! He said something about 'this baby would be enough to kill a weak ningen like Rin!" she said as she took out a small bag with white powder

"Jaken-sama found it on the floor" she announced happily. Upon sniffing it, Sesshomaru took note it was a sleeping powder, not strong enough to knock him out, but giving him a headache. Sesshomaru forced a small smile before taking the bag and thanking her. Suddenly, the air filled with salty tears. 'Its that wench….Inuyasha's wench….'

"Ring, you and Jaken go back to the castle. I have something else to attend to" he said, taking off, leaving the two no choice, and leaving Rin no choice but to wait until Jaken wakes up.

"Koga...Koga! Koga where are you? Koga!" Kagome yelled, looking around. Out of nowhere, she felt herself being pushed forward. Upon getting up, she saw the cold, hard face of none other than Sesshomaru.

"You….." she said before seeing a powdery white substance being blown into her face…..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Where the hell is Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, is it me or do you still hold feelings for Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked, rather curiously. Inuyasha blew.

"OF COURSE I DO YOU STUPID MONK! I CARED FOR HER EVER BREATHING MOMENT OF MY LIFE! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL THAT?!" he yelled, without pausing to take a breath, which he was doing now. Miroku snapped his fingers.

"HA! I knew it!" he triumphantly smiled. Sango hit him over the head.

"Now's not the time lecher" she mumbled as he took off, leaving Sango to huff, cursing her way back to Inuyasha.

------

Waking up, Kagome managed to force her eyes to open. Looking around, she saw light blue walls.

'Am I…..dead?' she though to herself. Getting up, she looked around again only to find herself in a huge bed with silky red covers.

"Oh, my Lady, you have finally come to, good afternoon" a girl about the age of 14 came in wearing a slender purple kimono that fit her perfectly. She was a demon, but looked rather human. Kagome blinked.

"My name is Yukia, and I am your personal servant for your stay at the castle" she bowed respectfully.

"My name is Kagome, and please, don't call me lady, I don't really fit the description of one" she smiled.

"Just call me Kagome" Yukia nodded.

"Well Kagome, would you like some tea?" Kagome was silent for a moment.  
"Uh, sure, why not? Thank you" she finally responded. Once Yukia left, Kagome let out a long sigh. Then, she saw Sesshomaru walk in. Surprised as she was, she stood her ground on her spot on the bed. Sesshomaru plastered his emotionless face on while walking towards her.

"Wha- What do you want from me? Why did you kidnap me?" she yelled.

"Do not fear. I will not kill you, yet. Since I have you here, I will trade your ningen self for your lovers sword. Then-"  
"WE ARE NOT LOVERS! HE DOESN'T LOVE ME! KIDNAP KIKYO NOT ME!" she screamed, furious, her voice echoing through the mountains. Sesshomaru grimaced.

"Such a loud voice. Hn" he left the room, leaving Kagome crying on the edge of her bed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"_We are not lovers! He doesn't want me! Kidnap…"_ echoed through the woods to a small fire in the middle of the forest. Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"Kagome!" he yelled, running in the direction it came from.

"Stay here! If you follow me-"he stopped; clarifying his thoughts, finally noticing everyone was sleeping.

"Let me go!" Kagome yelled, kicking furiously. Sesshomaru's patience finally ran thin as he threw her out the window, and into the trees. She hit a tree and fell unconscious. Inuyasha got into the clearing just in time to see his brother grab Kagome by the throat and throw her out the window and into a tree. He heard Sesshomaru mumble something about 'useless wenches' and walked away. Inuyasha quickly sped to her torn body and held her in his arms, then stood up and began to run away, trying to find a cave a safe distance away from Sesshomaru and his castle so no one would find her.

Once he lost Sesshomaru's scent, he pace was slower. Then it went slower, until he was walking with Kagome in his arms, thinking of why she would leave him.

"Why…..Why did she leave me like this? She knows I only care about her. Still…..what did I do wrong?" he said out loud, not noticing Kagome stir and wake up, listening to what he was saying.

"Why do you think?" she asked, startling him.

"Kagome I um…..I don't know…" he answered, locking eyes with her. She broke it off and looked away.

"Please put me down Inuyasha" she said softly. Heartbroken, he complied with her wishes and did as he was told. It remained silent until Inuyasha could take it no longer.

"Kagome….tell me why…..you left me…What did I do wrong?" he softly asked. She felt tears well up but she fought them back.

"You know very well why" she answered coldly.

"No, I don't know why. Please, tell me" he begged, broken.

"Please don't play with me like this. Just because I'm Kikyo's _stupid_ copy doesn't mean you can toy with my heart like I have no feelings!" She yelled, sobbing now. Inuyasha's eyes widened. He now understood.

"No, its not like that Kagome please-"

"NO!" she yelled. She decided now was the right time to pour her heart out to him, only to have it spilled in her face.

"I love you, ok?! I loved you ever since! But when you said those things to Kikyo, I knew from then on it would never work out for us two. My heart was broken! You were my first love, my first _heartache_!" she sobbed out the last sentence.

"And yet, you tried to _kill_ me!" she sank to her knees, looking at the ground. He walked to her and hugged her. She kept crying in his arms, but came to her senses and pulled away.

"No! I'm not going to fall for it anymore! I keep making myself vulnerable and weak. Leave me alone!" she yelled. He watched her walk into the woods. He finally found the courage to speak.

"No! You have it all wrong! I love you! You hear me? I LOVE YOU!" he almost yelled it at her. Kagome froze in her tracks. She quietly and painfully, without looking back, answered his statement.

"No, you don't love me. You don't even know me. You just say that because I resemble Kikyo! That's right! Stupid Kagome!" she slapped her forehead to add emphasis.

"How could you forget! Your just a stupid worthless shard detector right?! And after all we've been through, I thought we actually had a chance. So now I'll grant you your wish" she said, still crying, but glowing blue. Inuyasha stood in awe.

'_What is she doing….? Please don't let her do anything stupid….'_ He desperately thought. His thoughts where confirmed though, when her soul had come out of her body.

* * *

So much for a cliffy huh?

X3

Review!

After so long I've returned!  
MUAHAHAHAHA!

Merry Christmas!

p.s. Should I change my pen name? I was thinking something along the lines of

XxSuicideTwinxX

My myspace name

Give me your opinion!


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome's soul had left her body in the form of a glowing blue orb. It had flown out and left Inuyasha in awe, as it seemed to go around in circles, looking for what seemed to be Kikyo. However, something strange happened. Her soul had tried to return to her body, although Kagome wouldn't allow it. The fight was rigorous, and it seems Kagome was losing. She did, however, with her last ounce of power, reject the majority of her soul and allowed a small portion return to her body, while the rest had gone in search of Kikyo. Inuyasha had finally snapped out of his stupor and ran to the girl on the floor.

"No, no you stupid girl! Why did you do this to me?! You know I only care about you! Kikyo…..Kikyo…she….never made me feel the way you make me feel. I love you! I loved you ever since! I know I didn't tell you this…but I wanted you to be with me," he said, picking her up gently and holding her close to him.

"Hell, I would have let the demons kill you long ago, but I didn't, because, you see….you weren't just a jewel detector to me, you were something else. Then I finally convinced myself that Kami had sent you to me, as my angel. I….I really love you Kagome. But now I've lost you…..I'm so sorry…" he said, walking through the forest with her. Getting to a nearby cave, he got her to lie down.

**The Next Morning….**

Inuyasha had slightly stirred. _'When had I fallen asleep?'_ he thought to himself. He then remembered the events of last night and quickly turned around to check on Kagome. His breath hitched when he said her chest moving slightly, up and down, meaning that she was breathing, and alive! _'Thank the gods'_ he said to himself, relieved. _'I should go find the others before Kagome wakes up,'_ he added, taking off his haori and covering her with it, then leaving the cave. _'I hope she doesn't wake up before I come back,'_ he silently hoped to himself, dashing out into the woods.

As if on cue, Kagome stirred and awoke.

"Is this…..mine?" she asked out loud. She then noticed she was in a cave. Scared, confused, and feeling lonely, she stood, not forgetting to retrieve the haori from her lap. She approached the entrance of the cave when she saw multiple shadows approaching the entrance as well, and she decided to run and hide inside the cave.

**Meanwhile…..**

"Miroku! Sango! Come quick! I found Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha, motioning for them to follow him.

"Kirara! Let's go!" Sango beckoned her neko to go with her. The small two-tail jumped from her place in her master's arms onto the floor, and in a burst of fire, had changed into her true form, a giant cat, and leapt into the skies with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo on her back.

Running through the forest, Sango couldn't help but break the silence spell.

"Mind explaining what happened?" she said, knowing she isn't going to get the answer she expected, and for that, she readied her Hiraikotsu, aiming for Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha took a deep breath.

"I found her at Sesshomaru's castle, when he threw her against a tree" here he paused, and Sango gripped her weapon tighter.

"Then she went rambling on about me not loving her, that I only see Kikyo in her, so she gave up her soul" he finished. Sango loosened her grip for a split second.

"She WHAT?!" both Sango and Miroku yelled in unison.

All of a sudden they heard a blood chilling scream. Inuyasha instantly knew who's it belonged to.

"Kagome!" he yelled, running faster. "I thought you said she was dead!" said Sango, trying to keep up. Inuyasha said nothing and kept running towards Kagome.

**At the cave….**

"AAIIIEEE! Get away from me!" said Kagome, backing away from the men.

"Hehe, a feisty one, aren't you? You aren't taken, right?" one man said, lifting a bit of her skirt up. Then she saw three more people come up.

"Kagome! Get away from her you bastards!" Inuyasha yelled furiously, pulling out Tetsusaiga. Kagome lost all control.  


"No! Get away from meee!" she yelled, now crying. All of a sudden, a blue light formed around her, then she threw it at everyone, including Inuyasha. Everyone flew back on impact, except for Sango, who had dodged it just in time.

"Kagome!" she yelled, sidestepping the attack, trying to reach her friend.

"Oh Sango!" Kagome said, throwing her arms around her best friend.  
"What happened? What was that blue light?" She asked, rather annoyed. Kagome shrugged.

"I have no idea what that was," she replied, scared. Suddenly their heads turned at a loud voice coming from behind them.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, worried. As he was getting closer, Kagome's eyes widened in horror. She backed away.

"Get away from me!" she screamed, falling to the ground.. Again, another blue light sprang out and hit Inuyasha.

"Kagome, what's wrong with you? You're acting as if you don't know me!...Don't you know me…?" he muttered the last sentence out. She hugged her legs and mumbled something quietly, but Inuyasha's canine ears had picked up her voice.

"…**.Who are you..?"**

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, feelings a huge part of his heart go cold. His eyes searched hers, sadness and confusion clear in his eyes.

"Y-you…..don't know…who I am…?" he asked sadly. Kagome looked into his sad, golden orbs and got up. She started to slowly walk to him, limping a bit.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad. Gomen ne," she said softly. She raised her hand and gently touched his cheek. But upon touching it a red light formed around him and threw her back, screaming. She hit the wall and fell unconscious.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha, running to try and catch her, but failed. He turned to Sango.

"Go to the village and get Kaede. I'll stay here with her" he instructed. Sango eyed Inuyasha suspiciously but complied to his wishes and said

"Right!" before speeding off with Kirara.

Hours later, Kagome stirred and awoke. Looking around, she saw Inuyasha sleeping peacefully, something he normally wouldn't do. she studied him for a good while. _'Why can't I touch him? And if I do, why does it hurt so much?'_ she thought.

"Ah, Lady Kagome. I see you have awakened," said Miroku, walking into the cave with water. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the evil gleam in the monks eyes and put on doe, watery eyes.

"Who…..who are you..?" she asked innocently. Miroku's evil gleam seemed to manifest itself all throughout his body, giving out a playful giggle. _'Perhaps I could have a little fun with her after all….'_ He thought to himself. He snaked an arm around her.

"Why, you are my woman!" he exclaimed, a certain hand wandering down to massage her buttocks. Kagome pushed him away and stared at him sternly.

"You **PERVERT**! How are you think I didn't know who you were! Wait until Sango hears about this!" Kagome said, walking away. Miroku sweatdropped and fell to his knees, and begged.

"Please Lady Kagome, I beg of you, don't!" he crawled to her and hugged her knees. Kagome grinned.

"Well, I guess I could-" she stopped short as she felt and oh-so-familiar hand on her butt….

**SMACK!**

"HENTAI!!" Kagome screamed, chasing a scared-out-of-his-wits Miroku, who was currently sporting a red handprint on his cheek following a huge bump.

Meh, that's all for now! I'm sorry I haven't updated in years

But hopefully this will make up for it.

I'll update a bit later, I promise!!

33


End file.
